When the darkness falls
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Tenionia finally says enough and goes to end the war that has been ripping at both kingdoms. However, she won't face Zireria and Amon alone.


Me: Yea... So... This kinda just happened.

...

Hi everyone! So I know that I've been away from the fandom for a while, but life kinda kicked my ass. :/ I'm in my last year of high school and there is a lot of crap that is hitting the fan right now, so updates are kinda all over the place. So this is reply to Blood Thirsty Angle's (Beware the evil triangle!) Ancient Egypt war stories that did with my characters. :3 I know that she hasn't really been forced so much on Tenionia and how the war had been hurting her so much so this is me trying to make up for that. I only own Tenionia, Zireria and the fictional kingdom of Teaorna. Rhea and Lysander belong to Angle who let me kidnap them. I just play in the YU-GI-OH sand box. Happy reading!

* * *

It had been four days and Atem still hadn't awakened from the poison.

Tenionia had began to lose faith that Atem would survive the poison. She had stayed at his bedside, doing what she could to revive him, but her efforts were fruitless. Teana had tried to comfort her, but it didn't help. The princess was pulled from her thoughts by a sharp pain in her right arm. She winced and looked out the window of the bedroom. In the distance, Tenionia could see a storm gathering in the west.

"Teanora. It's growing sicklier." The princess looked down at the Pharaoh. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"This is for you, Atem. I love you." With that she called a servant to watch Atem.

"Call the council, it's time." With that, the princess left the room.

Teana stood off to the side, holding Lysander. She held her son close because she didn't want to think that she could lose him when she had already lost Rhea. Bakura, who had been standing next to her placed a slightly awkward hand on her shoulder. Teana looked around the room. Isis, Shada and Karim all stood in their usual spots, and Seto was leaning against a column. Teana noticed that Akhaden wasn't present, but Teana pushed that thought out of her mind as Tenionia entered the room. The exiled princess looked terrible. She looked so tired and worn, that Teana took a moment to realize it was her friend. The black haired woman cleared her throat.

"Members of the council, I believe it's time to put an end to this." Seto snorted.

"You're only saying that, you're mistaking fear for courage." Tenionia's neutral expression didn't change.

"So what if I am afraid? Atem is likely on his deathbed because of me. Rhea now harbours Isfet because of me." Teana couldn't help but wince at the mention of her daughter, which made Tenionia cast a sympathetic look in her direction.

"But despite all that, I'm tired of waiting. I was the one that caused this war, and I am going to be the one to end it." Shada spoke up.

"Are you sure that is wise? Zireria will kill you." Tenionia inhaled and willed the crimson runes up her right arm to show themselves. The members of the court looked confused. Tenionia looked up, a sad and painful look in her eyes.

"I've been dying already." She barely whispered. Bakura's eyes widened.

"So that's what those look like." He breathed.

"What do you mean, Bakura?" The thief took a step forward.

"Those runes suck the life out of you, don't they?" Tenionia only nodded. Isis looked at the exiled princess with a bewildered look.

"Why did you not tell us this?"

"Would you have believed me?" Isis didn't reply to that. Tenionia dropped her arm to her side and looked around to the people that she called her friends.

"I've seen what Zireria sees. If anyone is going to stop her, it will be me." A small smile crossed her face.

"I'm not afraid if I die. At least then I can pay for my mistake." Teana blinked in surprise.

"I'm glad to have had the chance to know all of you. I'm happy I had the chance to call you friends and allies, but it's my time and I can't stand by and watch as any more innocent people, or the people I love die around me. I just can't..." Tenionia hugged her arms and walked out. The room was in stunned silence. It wasn't until Lysander broke away from his mother and ran out after Tenionia was the silence broken. Then Shada spoke.

"We can't allow the princess to do this on her own. The Pharaoh..."

"The Pharaoh's on his deathbed." Seto snapped.

"She said so herself, besides, it's about time that she took the blame." That made Teana snap.

"What do you know, Seto?! Try being in her place. She's fighting the only family she has left and she has kept a strong face on for the sake of Atem and all of us." Bakura held Teana back and glared at Seto also.

"She has a point. That girl is a strong one. C'mon Teana." Bakura lead the Grecian out of the room where they found Lysander talking to Nia out in the garden. As they drew closer, they heard Tenionia tell Lysander to be brave.

"I know that now is uneasy, but you need to be brave despite your fear. Do you think that you can do that for me, Lysander?" The little boy nodded. Tenionia smiled and hugged him.

"Keep an eye on Atem for me and be strong little one." With that, she stood and began to walk away when Teana called to her.

"Nia, you can't do this on your own. You'll be killed." Tenionia stopped, but she didn't turn to face her friend.

"Teana, I know that I'm taking a risk with this, but I have to do this." Tenionia walked off with that. Teana looked at Bakura, who just nodded.

"Keep her safe, Bakura." Bakura just grunted and followed after the princess as Teana ran back to the throne room. When she returned to the room, she ran into Shada and Karim.

"Where is the princess?" Karim asked.

"Nia's going to go and confront her sister. We need to help her." Shada hushed the frantic princess.

"We will, let Isis and I speak to Seto. He may not agree, but he won't deny that we have to take action." Teana nodded, before running off to find Lysander. Her thoughts turned to Tenionia. The other princess looked so tired and worn. Teana knew that she had barely left the bedside of Atem since he was poisoned, but then she thought of how she spoke in the throne room. She sounded guilty and full of regret, Teana couldn't help but wonder, did Tenionia decide that she was sick of sitting an waiting because Atem got hurt? Or was it something else? She remembered how Tenionia revealed the runes to them. Did she not trust them enough to tell them about the runes and their effects or was she afraid that everyone would push her away? Whatever was happening in Tenionia's mind, Teana did not know and she was going to do all in her power to help the other princess, whether she wants her help or not.


End file.
